How Come?
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Olivia and Elliot's daughter makes a little visit to the 1-6.
1. Chapter 1

This just came to me while I was sitting, staring off into space so it will probably suck!

_**DISCLAIMER: I would love to own them. Sigh.**_

"How come I don't have a daddy?"

That simple question made Olivia's heart tighten every time she heard it. She was hearing it a lot more now that her daughter had started preschool. If everyone else had a mommy and a daddy, then why didn't Paige?

But how do you explain to a four year old that mommy had run away after she found out that she had gotten pregnant? You don't.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot groaned as the alarm went off. Another day, another case. Another shocked rape victim or another sobbing murder victim's mother. He missed Olivia. It wasn't the same getting up and going into the station to have his new partner, Tracey Redding, flirt and ogle him every time he sneezed. _Where the hell did you go Liv?_

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia dropped Paige off at preschool and then went to her new job as a secretary. She hated her job. It was like desk duty all day, every day. There was no 'field work'. It was all, "_Doctor Dietz's office, please hold. _All day, every day.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot slumped in his chair and stared at the picture of the team at the Christmas Party the last year Olivia had been there. Tracey was watching him intently, he didn't know why and frankly, it creeped him out. He didn't know what went wrong. One day, they had been having sex and then a month later he came into work to find Detective Redding at _her _desk.

SVUSVUSVU

"Doctor Dietz's office, please hold."

"Wait!"

"Ma'am, I have other calls coming in, I really need you to hold."

"Is this Olivia Benson?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Paige walked away from recess about five minutes ago and we can't find her, so if you could please come down here?"

"I'm on my way!"

Olivia burst through the door into the exam room, where Dr. Dietz was taking a teenage girls' blood pressure.

"My daughter went missing and I need to get down there!"

"Go, I'll have Cindy fill in for you."

Cindy was a nurse around Olivia's age and she had three kids: Jack, Sadie, and Maddie. Sadie and Paige were best friends and Cindy was Olivia's best friend.

SVUSVUSVU

"Excuse me?"

Elliot looked down to see a little girl, around three or four, standing in the middle of the squad room.

"Hi sweetie! What do you need?"

"I'm looking for my daddy."

"Where is your mommy?"

"Work."

"Does she know where you are?"

"I am s'posed to be at preschool!"

"What's your name?"

"Paige."

"I'm Elliot. Here come and sit on my chair."

"K."

"You're looking for your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't he live with you?"

"No," the little girl violently shook her head. Her brown ponytail slapped her flushed cheeks in the process.

"How do you know he's here?"

"Mommy said that he works at Special something and I think this building said Special on it."

"Very good, Paige!"

"Where is my daddy?"

"Can you tell me what your last name is?"

"Mommy said I'm not allowed to tell strangers."

"Well, your mommy is right. But I'm a police officer and you can trust me."

"Mommy was a police officer too!"

"What is your mommy's name?"

"Mommy?"

"What color hair does your mommy have?"

"Brown."

"Can you trust me enough to tell me your last name?"

"Stabler."

SVUSVUSVU

"What the hell happened?"

"She just walked away from the playground!"

"And you let her?"

"We thought she was going over to the fence."

"Where did she go after that?"

"Towards the subway."

Olivia sprinted across the street towards the subway terminal, even though she wasn't in Manhattan, she was glad she was still in New York City. She ran up to the security guard who was strolling up and down the platform.

"Hey! Excuse me?"

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Did you see a little girl come through here? About half an hour ago? She is four years old and she has brown hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I asked her where she was going because she looked lost. She said she was meeting her daddy in Manhattan and that her mommy had dropped her off here. I showed her the Manhattan train and she got on."

"You don't let a four year old on the subway by herself!"

"She knew where she was going!"

"If she dies or gets molested I am personally blaming you!"

Olivia hopped onto the subway train headed into Manhattan and prayed.

SVUSVUSVU

"Stabler?"

"That's what I said Mister."

"Paige Stabler?"

"Paige Alexis Benson Stabler."

"Holy shit,"

"HEY! You said an icky word!"

"I'm sorry honey! Why don't you sit here and color and I'll be back in a second ok?"

Paige spun in the chair a few times before settling in and scribbling on a piece of paper.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

"Captain?"

"Elliot?"

"We have a slight problem."

"Just when I thought this job was getting easy."

"See that little girl out there?"

"Yeah?"

"That is Paige Alexis Benson Stabler."

"Oh. Well I can see where that might be a problem."

"_Might? _This little girl shows up here asking for her daddy and saying that her mommy thinks she is at school! What the hell is Olivia doing!?"

"Olivia probably doesn't know she is here, Elliot. Go out and sit with her and I'll try to get a hold of Liv."

SVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia ran up the stairs of the 1-6. She was freaking out. She hadn't felt this panicked since the day she went into labor and the nurse asked where the father was. _Boy had that pissed me off. _If she remembers correctly, the nurse had to take a short trip to the ER.

"And one day, Mommy made me cookies and they were yummy. Then I made them and they weren't."

Olivia relaxed as she heard her little girl's voice coming through the door of the precinct.

"Mommy! I found Daddy!"

Olivia looked up to see Elliot standing in the door with Paige tugging on his hand.

"Olivia,"

"Don't start with me Elliot. Come on Paige."

"What about Daddy?"

"We'll see him later."

"No now!"

The toddler kicked and screamed as Olivia carried her out of the precinct, leaving Elliot to stare after them wondering if this whole day had really happened in the first place.

_**This will have at least one more chapter. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I guess everyone likes it! This will have more than one more chapter, I'm guessing around five total, depending on reviews and ideas and junk!

_**I do not, have not, and will not own Law and Order SVU!**_

"How come Daddy can't come over?"

That damn question had hung in the air since that fateful day almost a month ago. Paige wondered why mommy left daddy, why daddy wasn't around before, why daddy can't _still _be around. It broke Olivia's heart each time Paige would burst into tears when she heard that Daddy isn't coming over. It wasn't Olivia's fault that Elliot wasn't coming over, it was the fact that the one time they had had sex had been incredible and the next day he announced he was going home to Kathy. That had been a wake-up call. Olivia had stayed about a month afterward, until she found out that she was pregnant. She upped and left, turning her notice in to Cragen that morning. _Why couldn't he have chosen me?_

SVU

Elliot glanced up at Tracey. She was gazing at him and her foot was gently stroking his under the desks. He shoved his chair back and headed for Cragen's office.

"Captain, I need a new partner."

"Detective Redding seems to be a fine officer. What's the problem?"

"She isn't, she just-"

"She isn't Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"Tough luck Detective. Stick it out a few more days and I'll see if I can pair you with Munch."

"Thanks," Elliot muttered as he stalked out of the office.

He picked up his desk phone and cradled it between his shoulder and his ear while he typed something on his computer.

SVU

"Dr. Dietz's office, please hold." Olivia groaned inwardly as she repeated the line for the hundredth time that day.

"Wait!"

Olivia panicked, the last time someone had said that, Paige was missing.

"What happened?"

"Liv?"

"What."

"Can I meet you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Olivia. Please. Just meet me at the café on West Main Street." (_**A/N: I don't know if that is a real street.)**_

Olivia slammed the phone into the cradle, making the people in the Waiting Room jump.

Olivia pushed her chair back and went to find Cindy.

"Hey Liv!" The blonde greeted.

"Hey, can you cover for me?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Paige's father, you know? He wants to talk to me."

"Ooohhh, have fun!"

"This isn't exactly a meeting I'm looking forward to!"

SVU

Elliot folded the napkin over and over until it was a tiny square. He kept his eyes trained on the front door of the café, just in case. The tiny bell jingled and he jumped a little. Olivia stood in the doorway for a minute and Elliot noticed every male eye turn to her. Her hair was shoulder length and had light highlights. She had gained a little weight, but it made her look curvy, not pudgy.

She threw herself into the bench across from him and glared.

"You wanted to talk, so speak."

"I'm sorry."

"Bull shit."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"What did? Sleeping with me or running back to Kathy?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Shocker."

"Please give me another chance."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

Sorry that was so short; I am pressed for time as my parents are being asses.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe, I forgot about this story! Oops. This is going to be extremely short!

_**I own Ms. Paige!**_

Olivia unlocked her apartment door and immediately Elliot was on her. They were kissing, touching, and ripping clothes off, the door slammed behind them. They did not hesitate in heading straight for the bedroom.

SEX SCENE SEXY SEX SCENE

Olivia slipped on Elliot's shirt and a pair of shorts, and he pulled on a spare shirt he had in his car for stakeouts and his pair of jeans. They were making out on the couch when they heard someone squeal from the doorway. They broke apart to find Cindy and Paige standing in the door.

"Daddy!"

Paige ran to him, oblivious to the make-out session she had interrupted.

Cindy gave Olivia a knowing glance before heading back to her car.

**FLUFFY-NESS FLUFFY FLUFFY-NESS**

Elliot and Olivia had been together for three months when she realized it. She had freaked out and not returned his calls or answered the door. She left the house only to take Paige to school and to get groceries and gas. Paige knew something was wrong but she didn't say a word. She was a good girl that way.

…………………………………………

"Damn it!"

Elliot slammed the phone back into the cradle. Tracey flinched at the sound.

"What's wrong Big Boy?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But we're partners, we shouldn't keep secrets."

"You want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

……………………………………………

Olivia walked up the steps to Elliot's apartment. She got to his door before she realized it was open. She crept inside and walked towards the bedroom. There, she saw Elliot on the bed with a brunette woman straddling him. They were kissing and touching.

"I'm pregnant, Elliot."

Elliot and the woman broke apart and gaped at her. Olivia defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your daughter wants to know when Daddy's coming back. I guess I have an answer for her now."

With that, Olivia left Elliot's apartment and his life.

_**Ok, I'm getting bitched at to get off the computer so it ends there! REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not very happy readers! Never fear, this will end as EO! Just tell me how exactly you want it to end!**_

_**Still not mine/**_

Elliot felt terrible. He had been totally drunk and Tracey had offered to take him home, so he didn't kill himself. Then she came onto him, and for a split second, he thought it was Olivia.

Well, it probably never will be Olivia again. They had a daughter together and another baby on the way and he had totally screwed it up.

……………………………………

Paige was excited that she was having brother or sister, but she wanted her daddy there badly. Cindy was a huge help to Olivia. She would take Paige to school every other day and pick up the same day as well. She accompanied Olivia to doctor's appointments or watched Paige while Olivia went to them alone.

Olivia was nearly nine months pregnant now. She found out early on that it was another girl. She was excited, but she had no clue how she was going to be a single, working mom to two little girls.

_Sometimes life just isn't fair._

……………………………………..

Elliot had tried mercilessly to get a hold of Olivia, but she seemed to have vanished. Every time he would see a brunette little girl, he would think it was Paige. He missed her and Olivia and the baby that wasn't even born yet. Elliot used up all of his unused vacation time after that night with Tracey. He was still using up his time now, six months later.

As he sat on his couch staring at the blank TV, he couldn't help but wonder what Olivia was doing at that moment.

……………………………………….

At that moment, Olivia was delivering a healthy 6-pound baby girl, _Hannah Sophia Stabler. _Olivia hated that man, but he was her girls' father and they deserved to at least have his last name.

Cindy brought Paige in to see Hannah about four hours later. Paige squealed with delight when she saw her mom and leapt onto the bed next to her.

"Mommy, Mommy, where were you?"

"This is your sister."

Paige acknowledged Hannah for the first time and smiled.

"Can we name her Snow White?"

"No, sweetie, her name's Hannah."

"Anna."

"No, Paige, Hannah."

"I'm gonna call her Anna."

Cindy came over and cooed over the little girl before leaving to feed her husband, grumbling about lazy, drunk men.

Paige looked up at Olivia a few hours later, when they were attempting to eat the hospital food.

"Momma?"

"What, honey?"

"Why don't you love Daddy?"

Olivia choked on her lime jello.

"Paige, I love your daddy, I just don't like him very much right now."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Paige nodded and turned back to the TV. Two hours later, Hannah was in the nursery and Paige and Olivia were curled up in the hospital bed.

"Momma?"

"Paige?"

"I'm older now."

…………………………………………….

Ten years had passed and Elliot had given up on finding Olivia and his kids. It was his last day on the job as a Detective; tomorrow he was going to become Captain. A stunning brunette teenager walked in with a younger, carbon copy of herself walking behind her. The teenager walked over to Elliot and slapped him.

"Jerk!"

The whole precinct turned to watch as Elliot rose out of his chair and glared down at the girl.

"That doesn't intimidate me."

"What was that?" Elliot's voice was eerily calm and cold.

"A bitch-slap."

"Why?"

"Because you're a jerk and you deserved to be slapped. And shot."

"We need to leave now," the little girl whispered from behind her sister.

"Come on, Hannah, let's go."

The girls turned and walked out. Elliot sprinted after them.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!"

"Yeah, well we were done with you," The girl threw over her shoulder, "And so is our mother, she could have done better than you and I'm ashamed I have to call you my father."

"Yeah," the little girl, Hannah, stuck her tongue out at Elliot.

"Pa-Paige?"

"It's Paige, not Pa-Paige."

"Where were you guys?"

"At our house."

"Very funny. Where is your house?"

"We're not allowed to tell strangers."

"Oh, but you're allowed to slap strangers?"

"Strangers who deserve it."

A tall, attractive boy ran into the building, "Paige, Hannah, we need to go, **now!** Maddie squealed!"

"Damn her!"

Paige grabbed Hannah's hand and they ran out after the boy.

………………………………………………

Cindy and Olivia were standing in Olivia's kitchen when the five kids returned.

"Where were you?" Olivia stepped into the foyer.

"Out." Paige supplied.

Paige was brave enough to face her mother, at 15 she was maturing fast. Hannah was almost 11 and was maturing almost as fast as Paige. Jack was 16 and dating Paige. Sadie was 15 and still Paige's best friend. Maddie was 12 and she was the least-liked of the group.

"You know damn well that isn't going to work, Paige Alexis."

Cindy ushered her kids out the door and turned to Olivia, "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"We were in the city, Olivia."

"Where did you get this attitude?"

"My father. Who, by the way, doesn't take lightly at being slapped."

Paige stomped out of the apartment, leaving Hannah and Olivia in the kitchenette.

"Mom?"

"What, Hannah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"You're only 10, so it isn't really your fault."

"But I stuck my tongue out at Daddy."

"Hannah Sophia, you know you aren't supposed to do that."

"He was a jerk-butt."

"Go play."

Olivia sunk down into a chair at the table and ran her hands through her hair. _Why the hell do teenage girls have to be so damn difficult?_

……………………………………………_._

_Wow. I have two daughters. Paige and Hannah. Paige and Hannah Stabler. Wow. But one's a teenager. Shit._

_**Ok, I am making these chapters short because it is easier! Don't come at me with pitchforks please!? Review.**_


End file.
